


Fireflies in my Stomach

by Typhemoonrise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst ass motherfuckers, Bo and Aka are so done, Call the dentist because your teeth are going to fall out, Except Kenma didn't know it was a date, First Dates, Fluff, Like they can talk, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9006370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhemoonrise/pseuds/Typhemoonrise
Summary: Instant Messaging 2:01amKubroKuroKat: Bro.Kubro: watKuroKat: I think I'm in love with Kenma. Kubro: no shit. bro, i lov u but its 2 o clck in th moring go the fuk tu slep.KuroKat: Sry bro. Love ya.Kubro: no prob. Nigt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this after reading a fic. Hope you like it!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kuroo lie awake in the dead of the night, listening to the cicadas chirp outside his open window. The hot stale air was only disturbed by the occasional equally heated breeze, making his night-sky curtains flutter. He lie awake, listening, watching, thinking. His sleep-addled mind turn to badly bleached hair, apple pie, and video games. He thought of the smile that showed itself hardly at all. He thought of the little ick face. He thought of Kenma. Sighing, he turned over. This was ridiculous. He should just go to sleep. But he could for the life of him, and he didn't know why. Turning over he felt for his phone on his night stand. He unlocked it (to a rare picture of Kenma cuddling with his cats, Mouse, Fish, and Darth Vader.) Tapping on the messaging app, he opened the chat with his best friend, whom he had been previously wondering if you could breathe on Jupiter with only an oxygen mask, and typed out a message.

  
_**Instant Messaging 2:01am** _   
_**Kubro** _

  _ **KuroKat**_ :Bro.

 

  
_**Kubro**_ : wat

 

  
_**KuroKat**_ : I think I'm in love with Kenma.

 

  
_**Kubro**_ : no shit. bro, i lov u but its 2 o clck in th moring go the fuk tu slep.

 

  
_**KuroKat**_ : Sry bro. Love ya.

 

  
_**Kubro**_ : no prob. Nigt.

 

Feeling appeased, he rolled over and slipped into a deep sleep, dreams filled with apple pie loving calico cats and the Mario cart sound track.

 

♡                             ~                             ♡   

 

"So lemme get this straight-"

"What about this is straight?"

"Good point, but stop trying to distract me bro."

"Sorry bro."

"All good. So you, after us telling you that you liked him and you denying it for two years stra-"

"Dont say it bro."

"FOR TWO YEARS, you finally realize you like him, but only because you stayed up til ass o' clock in the fucking morning thinking about him? Thats pretty gay bro."

 "I know bro."

"Like, gayer than Oikawa."

"Bro, nothing is gayer than Oikawa, he's half French."

"True, true. But seriously? How good do think he is at French kissing?"

"Bro, call Iwaizumi!"

"But I don't have his number!"

"I do, took it from Kenma. Aparently they're gamer buddies."

"Bro you're the best."

"I know bro."

_**Calling...Godzilla Arms** _

 

♡                             ~                             ♡

 

Kuroo sat across from Kenma under a sakura tree in the dead summer heat. He watched agonized, as a line of sweat slowly dripped down the side of his face. Kenma looked up from his game with sharp, golden eyes to find Kuroo staring at him.

"Everything alright, Kuro?" Kuroo's breath hitched at his innocent question. 

"Everything's fine, kitten. I was just about to ask if you wanted to head inside, because you look kind of warm?" 

"Please?" Answered Kenma. Who was he to say no? He got up and brushed himself off, turned around, squatted, and motioned to give Kenma a piggy back ride. Kenma complied without a word, and the two headed off inside. 

 

♡                             ~                             ♡

 

"It's driving me crazy Akaashi! What do I do?"

"Well how about you take him somewhere?"

"Like a date?"

"Exactly."

"I can't do that! What if he doesn't like me like that? I could lose our friendship!"

"Then don't tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"That it's a date."

"...how do I do that?"

"Well just say that you want to take him somewhere special, you two hang out together all the time, right? So it won't be too odd."

"But that's the problem, where do I take him?"

"I don't know.Thats for you to figure out."

"Thanks Akaashi."

"No problem, Kuroo-san."

 

♡                             ~                             ♡

 

  _ **Instant Messaging 5:34pm**_

_**My Little Kitten** _ _**~** _ _** ♡ ** _

 

**_Kuro :_** Hey Kitten?

 

**_My Little Kitten ~♡ :_** yeah

 

**_Kuro :_** I'm gonna take you somewhere special on Sunday night, okay?

 

**_My Little Kitten ~♡ :_** will there be pie

 

**_Kuro :_** Of course, who do you think I am?

 

**_My Little Kitten ~♡ :_** a rooster

 

**_Kuro :_** Rude! I am very kind.

 

**_My Little Kitten ~♡ :_** yeah

 

**_Kuro :_** What?

 

**_My Little Kitten ~♡ :_** I mean, yeah, I'll be there

 

**_Kuro :_** Oh, okay. Make sure you get some sleep then.

 

**_My Little Kitten ~♡ :_** After this lvl

 

**_Kuro :_** Kenma, don't make me come over there.

 

**_My Little Kitten ~♡ :_** fine

 

**_Kuro :_** Goodnight Kitten.

 

**_My Little Kitten ~♡ :_** night kuro

 

♡                             ~                             ♡

 

Picnic basket with two bentos and an apple pie?

_Check._

A blanket to sit on?

_Check._

Flashlight?

_Check._

Back up batteries?

_Check._

Weather forecast clear skies?

_Check._

Wallet?

_Check._

Keys?

_**No Check.** _ _Where the hell were his keys?_

"Looking for these?" 

Kuroo turned to his mother gratefully.

"Thanks ma!"

"No problem. Where are you going?"

"...Out."

"With who?"

"Kenma."

"Hm. Good luck on your date then!" She said, tossing the keys over her shoulder and walking out of the kitchen.

"Its not a date!" She was already gone. Huffing, he picked up his picnic basket and tossed the keys inside. He had to go pick up Kenma at seven. It was only five. What to do til then?

 

♡                             ~                             ♡

 

 Kuroo's hands gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. He was at the Kozumes. Walking to the door would only make Kenma nervous and suspect something. He unlocked his phone to shoot him a text message.

 

_**Instant Messaging 7:06pm** _

_**My Little Kitten** _ _**~** _ _**♡  ** _

 

**_Kuro :_** I'm outside.

 

**_My Little Kitten ~♡ :_** i see u

 

A minute later Kenma came trotting down the walkway, In black ripped jeans, a muscle shirt (is that his? He's pretty sure that's his.), and a sweater tied around his waist, tapping away at the small device in his hands. He looked beautiful in the moonlight. He pulled open the car and looked up from his game to acknowledge Kuroo. He stared at him for a second, then, cheeks dusted in pink got in the car and looked back down at his game. Kuroo was wearing some black cargo pants that made his ass look nice, and a tight fitting black short-sleeved turtleneck. He thought he looked rather nice, if he said so himself.

"Where are we going?" Kenma asked, pulling him out of his musings. He put the car in drive and stepped on the gas. 

"Its a surprise kitten. Sit back and enjoy the ride!" Kuroo grinned at him. He could hear his tiny huff of annoyance. He chuckled, and took a right at the light.

 

♡                             ~                             ♡

 

"We're here." Kuroo announced. Kenma looked up and furrowed his brow. 

"Where _are_ we?" 

"A place my pops used to take me. Its real pretty at night, you'll see."

"Okay..."

The got out of the car and Kuroo pulled the picnic basket out of the trunk.  He motioned for Kenma to follow him, and started down a dirt trail. 

The forest was home to many sounds. The swish of the trees in the wind, the chirping of cicadas, the far-off cry's of predators as they warned the forest and its inhabitants of their presence. Kuroo could here Kenma's steady trot as he trustingly followed Kuroo through the trail. There was many forks, but Kuroo's feet stayed steady, unfaltering, as if he had walked this path a hundred times. After about tens minutes of silent walking, the trail opened up into meadow, opposite treeline a ways off from where they stood. Kuroo glanced back at a wide eyed Kenma, and walked to a tree about five feet to the right and slightly elevated on a small hill. He spread blanket over the area under the tree, and patted next to him for Kenma to sit down. He pulled the food out and spread it around them. 

"You didn't eat, right?"

"...No." 

"Good." They atr their food in comfortable silence but when Kenma finished his second slice of apple pie, he asked,

"A pinic under the stars? Really Kuro?"

"Trust me kitten, its not even the main attraction."

"Then what is?" Kuroo grinned and his eyes twinkled.

"Hey kitten?"

"Y-yeah?" 

"Wanna dance?" Kenma looked at him like he was insane. Maybe he was.

"With no music?"

"Yeah."

"That's stupid."

"There's nobody around."

"....Fine." Kuroo grinned again and shot up. He offered Kenma his hand, and tentively, Kenma took it. Kuroo pulled him up and guided his hands to the proper positions. And then they danced. Kuroo led him toward the tallish grass in the looming meadow. When they reached it, thousands of fireflies lit up and swirled around them, and they left a path of light in their wake. It was like magic. Kuroo spun Kenma around a few times, and they collapsed in the grass. Kenma was looking at the sky, but his breath hitched when a firefly landed on his nose. 

"Beautiful." Kenma whispered.

"Yeah." Kuroo agreed. He wasn't looking at the firefly. Kenma softly blew at the firefly, and it took flight, joining the small floating lanterns of light adding to the effect of the stars blooming across the night sky. Kuroo felt like he'd swallowed a few when Kenma looked over at him, face softly aluminated in the yellow light. Kenma slowly reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. Their hands fit like they were meant to be holding each other. Kuroo leaned over and kissed him, a stomach full of fireflies and a heart full of love. When he pulled back, Kenma's eyes were wide as the moon. Kuroo was nervous and almost pulled away when Kenma smiled. It was breath-taking, the way he looked, and Kuroo knew he was completely and utterly screwed. And he was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! As always, constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged! And Happy Christmas! Just kidding, Merry Christmas, I'm American.


End file.
